


Confession

by NaniNekoDesu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniNekoDesu/pseuds/NaniNekoDesu
Summary: Lukas confesses something to Chiara.





	Confession

It was still dark out when Lukas had opened his eyes. The windows were barely covered by a drape that was more a piece of cloth and was nearing its expiration date, the room hardly touched by the sun’s light as morning approached, and Lukas was staring at the girl of his dreams.  
She had to be, he thought as she laid in his arms (he had to, she was nearly falling out of the bed) and the firebender clung to him like she’d lose him if her grip loosened. He didn’t mind the embrace, he loved the morning snuggles he got whenever she would sneak into his room-- she was eccentric like that-- but this time was different.  
Last night had been different.  
It had been another date night with Chiara. They had walked around the town for a bit, had some food from a sort of fancy restaurant (though it was really just a noodle soup), then played their usual round of 20 questions. As much as they spent time together, Lukas felt like they were constantly learning things about each other. She’d made him so happy and yet…  
“Let’s go to your house,” she said, clinging to his arm with a smile on her face, “We can hang out for a bit.”  
Hang out. Lukas felt his throat tighten and a pit in his stomach. Immediately, his mind fell back to his last relationship. It was like this, wasn’t it? She had wanted to hang out too, they went to her home, and…  
“Yeah,” he said, maintaining a smile for her, “Yeah, let’s hang out-”  
_POP!_  
Lukas flinched as the sky lit with fireworks. Someone had found some, it seemed, and it sounded like they were having a good time. A couple people nearby had hollered and wooed, Chiara had laughed, but Lukas tightened his fist.  
He couldn’t do it again. He didn’t want to experience that again. The touching, the yelling, the throwing of books and then the pounding on his door. His mind fell back on the same things he would be told over and over: _‘You’re confused!’_ they would say, _‘You’re just nervous, you’re acting like a child!’_ He remembered sitting in his room, ears covered, eyes shut tight, and the silent begging of her to just _shut up and **leave**_.  
Even though she had done just that (thanks to Berwald and Matthias), it still sucked how much of an asshole she was.  
He was snapped back to reality when Chiara shook him and pointed at a police officer running towards the source of the fireworks, “We better go, police are gonna think we’re conspiring if we even look at those bastards.”  
Lukas nodded slightly, “Yeah. Let’s head home.”

Home was quiet. There was usually never anyone home when Lukas was home and Chiara was usually his company for the night (thought it didn’t help that she would sneak in sometimes). Instead, Chiara gave herself a brief tour of his house, as if she was never there, then clung to his arm again and escorted Lukas to his room.  
Lukas eventually found himself laying next to Chiara, who was laying in his arms and occasionally leaning up to give him cheek kisses. It was nice. He was still trying to calm himself however. He was _dreading_ the reveal. He was dreading what she would say, what she could do-- hell, he already knew she had a temper but what she would do to him?  
Would she hurt him?  
Would she leave him?  
_Of course she would_, an ugly little voice in his head said, _They didn’t like you before and she won’t like you now. How could she?_  
How could she?  
He hadn’t noticed she had leaned up to get real kisses from him. Lukas liked this. He liked her. He liked her passion in everything she did, her angry streak, it was even enough to know Matthias enjoyed her presence (for the brief moment they met) and he liked her. He could do the kissing, the hand-holding, the clinging she did and the small noises of excitement she made just by being around him. He loved it.  
When Chiara had placed her hand on his leg, he immediately felt the dread come back.  
‘_You want this_.’ a different voice said, in the back of his head, ‘_You like her, you like what’s happening, you can do **this**_.’  
But he didn’t.  
Lukas desperately tried to force himself to not think about what would happen, He tried to stay calm and relaxed and maybe psyche himself? Encourage himself to do this? It felt foriegn and strange and almost bad? But maybe it wasn’t the activity so much as the response he would get. The insults, the constant bickering. Maybe he hated that rather than the activity itself.  
Although sex was pretty ‘eh’ too.  
“Stop.” He said sternly, just as Chiara lifted her hand from his leg. She immediately did and leaned back, ceasing all the kissing that was happening just a moment ago.  
“Oh, shit, did I hurt you?” she asked, placing her hand on his back as he moved himself so his feet were off the bed and on the floor. “Sorry, I didn’t know if biting was like--”  
“That’s… not it.” His voice was calm and he was stern but the feeling in his stomach was heavy and awful. “It’s…”  
Chiara moved her hand to his shoulder, “Yeah? What is it? You can tell me.” she insisted.  
Lukas took a deep breath and, almost instinctively, placed his hands by his ears and closed his eyes tight as he spoke. “It’s what we’re going to do.” he said, breath shaky, “Look, I love you. I really do. But I don’t-- I can’t do… I-It’s weird!” he said, voice faltering. “I would rather be doing anything else but… that. I just-- it’s not fun, it’s not really… pleasurable? I can’t describe it, I just don’t--”  
By then, Chiara was already up and standing in front of him, hands firmly placed on both his shoulders, “Hey, hey! Lukas, it’s okay!” she exclaimed, “It’s fine!”  
When her muffled voice spoke, he opened his eyes and looked at her. What… did she just say? “Say that again.” Lukas said. This… was a complete 180 from a certain _someone_.  
“I said it’s okay!” Chiara moved her hands and placed them on his cheeks, “We don’t have to have sex, we never do! I would never- I wouldn’t dare even think of forcing you-” she sighed, looking away, “I had no idea Lukas. I’m… so sorry.”  
It was quiet for a moment. Lukas really processed what she said. He repeated what she had said in his head a million times but after just a few moments, tears almost flooded his eyes as he began to cry. It was quiet but if he spoke, his voice would break and he would start sobbing.  
“Oh fuck, oh spirits.” Chiara said, quickly taking her hands off his cheeks, “Oh Lukas, I’m sorry! Oh fu--” Lukas cut her off by pulling her into a tight embrace and standing up, lifting her off the ground and smiling from ear-to-ear. Chiara yelled as Lukas began laughing, though it was mostly mixed with sobs and tears.  
“LUKAS!” she yelled, putting her hands on him and trying to push him off, “Put me down, you big bitch!”  
“I can’t help it!” he exclaimed, “You don’t hate me! You didn’t call me an idiot, or childish, or--”  
“You’re gonna be one dead dumbass if you don’t stop swinging me!” Chiara smacked his shoulder and finally, he had released her onto the bed. Chiara, no matter how mad she appeared to be, began laughing and looked at the teary-eyed mess of a man, momentarily forgetting how he was crying just a second ago.  
Lukas wiped his eyes and sat down next to her, putting his hand on her hand. “I’ll explain,” he said, the euphoria still fresh in his voice, “But you need to promise me something.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Please don’t kill anyone.”

The next morning, Lukas laid in bed for two hours, looking at Chiara as she laid in his arms and occasionally adjusted herself. She was cute like that, he supposed. She was so… selfless in listening to his story, so _angry_ in hearing about his failed relationship beforehand, so accepting in his preference. She had said sex was more of a bonus than something she “needed” and that made Lukas laugh.  
Chiara didn’t say anything negative. She only asked questions. Was everything else fine? Could she do this or that, how did it feel-- she was so interested in his happiness that he nearly picked her up again to swing her around (thought she might’ve given him a bruise on his shoulder if he did that again). By the time they were done, Chiara had settled in his arms and hugged him tight, saying that if she ever did something like that again, he was to let her know immediately.  
“Don’t ever think I could hate you Lulu.” she said, half-asleep and arms still tightly around him, “You’re the best thing in my life right now. I don’t care about sex or anything like that. I care about you.”  
He repeated last night in his head over and over again. He thought about when she would wake up and immediately give him a good morning kiss, about how she would get up, stretch, then grab her clothes and go say hello to his father. Chiara would stroll around the kitchen before mentioning how she needed to leave but was excited to see him again. They would kiss and she would be on her way.  
He breathed a sigh of relief for the first time in a long time. He loved her. Lukas was in love with her. How could he not be?  
How could he not be?


End file.
